greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Warren Greystone
Of common birth, Warren Greystone grew up in Andorhal, learning of the injustices the state imposed upon paganism. Warren's family was not only poor, but of pagan religion as well. This fact was kept secret from the raging Witch Hunters who persecuted all who did not adhere to the doctrines of the Church of the Holy Light. When the People's Front of Lordaeron began, Warren Greystone stepped up from his paltry life in Andorhal and joined its ranks. He grew acquainted with one of its leaders, Maximus Krowl. Warren helped capture the city of Hearthglen alongside fellow rebels Canbrad and Henrick Balnir. The capture of Hearthglen was a bloody and unjust affair, and Warren began to have doubts about the movement's direction. When Alford Menethil, the King of Lordaeron, sent a messenger known as Rofelius to the People's Front, Warren personally imprisoned the man in Hearthglen. Maximus eventually betrayed the Front, but kept a close network of agents in its ranks, amongst them Warren Greystone. During the siege of Andorhal by Lordaeron's armies under Adaen Melrache, the Bruxist wizard, Oran, ordered Warren Greystone and his men to damn the country and torch the grain supplies. Warren refused, and helped the Lightists win the day. Canbrad was killed in that battle, and Oran taken prisoner. A Force for Good Into Gilneas Warren Greystone was reunited with his turncoat master in Lordaeron City. From there, he was teamed up with Magyver McGowan and sent on a mission to Gilneas to rescue King Viktor Greymane from the pagan hands he had fallen into. On the way, he fell into the company of two pagan elves, Xalmor Windrunner and Amarian Zeshuwal. He gave in to Amarien's temptations, and suffered a mark that left him able to be tracked by pagan agents henceforth. His sympathies were uncertain, as Maximus Krowl's betrayal of the People's Front led to many deaths of his former comrades. Meeting with Ercate Sorsbrent, he was sent with Amaulthar, a heretic whom they had captured, McGowan and Major Richard de Marmont into the city. However, once in Ginchar, Warren decided to rescue the King, and killed a would-be assassin in the form of the Lightist heretic, Amaulthar. It was a mistake, however, as the King was in fact Parisot de Bracy, disguised with magic, and the real Viktor Greymane was in fact a man disguised as de Bracy. The mix-up led to Viktor Greymane's execution at the hands of Major Dick. As they left the city, Greystone had the gates opened. This allows Ercate's forces to enter Ginchar. However, de Marmont blamed Warren for the king's death. Against Baldanes Returning to the forces of Sorsbrent, Ercate ordered them to be imprisoned. McGowan had foreseen this and escaped with Warren. They went after de Bracy, who had a tracking spell upon him. Jammal Hildebrand tracked them down on Ercate's orders, using the very tracking spell that was upon Warren. They decided to work with Ercate against Mordred Baldanes, and McGowan expressed his intent to kill Ercate after Baldanes was taken care of. With the help of a Fountain of Life, the tracking spell was removed from Greystone. Jammal opened a portal, letting five Ravenholdt agents through, included one 'Cruel Barb' Friendly. They went on a mission to assassinate Baldanes and kidnap Carl Greymane. While there, they encountered and captured Zamelean. McGowan engaged Baldanes while Warren tried to bring an unwilling Greymane along. Further complicating things was the presence of Major Dick. Eventually Warren got a hold of Carl and Kid Gorgeous had Rodin Fornsform tied to his back, but Mordred proved to be impervious to weaponry. Unable to retreat, McGowan found himself saved by the unexpected aid of Warester Van Dam and his magi companions Erbag and Relfthra. As Lightist Heretics stormed the camp Relfthra teleported Van Dam and the various Tirisfalen away, unfortunately leaving behind MaGowan, Greystone and co. Warren, Magyver and Friendly returned to Ercate with Carl Greymane and a captured Zamelean, who revealed his identity to Greystone. The assassin explained his past and noted that a pagan such as Warren was key to bypassing the defenses of Baldanes. Warren decided to free him and work with him to take down Baldanes, but only if he divulged the secrets of his masters. Zamelean agreed, and revealed he took his orders from the lord of Braent. At this point Warren and Magyver went their separate ways. Warren learned of the Malachite Hand. He briefly met once again with Warester Van Dam. Louis Oudinot, an agent of the Hand himself, determined that there was not enough time to bring Warren to Sorsbrent as had been planned. Instead, they infiltrated the Mosque of Zanzifos. Warren, gifted with a magical dagger, prayed to Brux and ambushed Mordred Baldanes from the parapet above. The knife plunged into the chest of the General, leaving him vulnerable. His only weapon stuck in the chest of the possessed man, Warren was surprised when he was gifted a dagger by none other than Amarian Zeshuwal, the same elf who had seduced him when he had only just entered Gilneas. Warren was instrumental in the Death of Mordred Baldanes. Joined by Jammal, Cruel Barb, Magyver MaGowan and Zamelean, the possessed general was defeated. Zamelean gave his life in the process Anti-Heretic League After Kruel's death Warren was torn between his duties to the Malachite Hand, who wished to have Rodin Fornsform delivered into their hands, and to his friend Magyver McGowan's new alliance against Kruel. He was joined by Amarian, who began to follow his commands. Discussing the options with Amarian, they encountered the treant Talah. The elf spoke with him, as Talah spoke in a language Warren did not understand. Through Talah they discovered that the attack on Harrowdale may not have been a random attack, as they had through. After much deliberation on Warren's part, they headed north to Harrowdale. The journey to Harrowdale was a cold, long and chilling one. Upon reaching the village they found it occupied by a rogue heretic force led by the Black Esarim Minerva, who wished to overthrow her former master, Kruel. The village's people had been rounded up to be slaughtered. Minerva offered them a deal; partake in the killing and gain whatever knowledge there was to find, or leave and risk being killed by the heretics. Wishing the learn, Amarian accepted but insisted that Warren be not forced to partake as well. Warren decided that he could not let the slaughter take place and went to stop it. Amarian, frustrated, followed after him. When he would not stop to listen to her Amarian kissed Warren to gain his attention. To Warren's surprise, Amarian had changed her position and was willing to help Warren in rescuing the villagers. She only hoped that Warren had a plan. At Warren's direction, Amarian infiltrated the heretic camp and set it ablaze. Meanwhile, he searched for the villagers. He encountered two heretics, Osto and Draz, who guarded the villagers. Dispatching them, Warren then met Mayor Gladwish of Harrowdale. He began to lead the villagers to safety when he was confronted by the not-quite-dead Draz, who attempted the destroy them in a Holy Nova. Warren's dagger absorbed the attack, saving both himself and the villagers. He led them away from Harrowdale, towards Sorsbrent. They were soon a safe distance from the heretics, and so Warren had them make camp. He became worried when Amarian did not arrive. He was just about to break camp and leave when she finally returned, initially under the guise of a human farmgirl. Warren reconsidered their destination and decided to send the refugees to Henlinn instead. Warren and Amarian would head to Ginchar to help defeat Kruel. When they discovered that Kruel had sent an army of heretics and golems under the command of Richard de Marmont to destroy Harrowdale, Warren had Amarian to back and warn Minerva of the oncoming assault. Meanwhile, Warren and Talah went to scout for a weakness in the army. They encounter Louis Oudinot and various other Malachite Hand agents. Luckily, they bore him no ill will for his abandonment of their mission in Zanzifos, as Harrowdale had become their priority as well. Oudinot wished her Warren to slay Major Dick, now one of Kruel's Black Esarim, with his dagger. Warren refused, instead intending to save him and return him to being human. The battle between the heretics under Major Dick and the heretics under Minerva soon began. The battle eventually made its way to Harrowdale, deep inside a mysterious structure that Minerva had uncovered within; the Forge. Minerva dueled Dick, but Warren was unable to land a blow on him. A strange old man appeared to Warren and instructed him to obtain the Tome of Eternity from Dick. Minerva let her guard down to distract him and the Tome was taken. The old man used the Tome to turn the golems against Richard the Black, allowing Warren to stab his blade into his chest. The dagger absorbed the energies that made him Esarim, and he once more was human. Void God Saga Alongside Minerva, the Last Urubori, the liberated golems and the Malachite Hand, Warren moved south towards Ginchar. There he was at last reunited with Amarian, and learned of everything she had gone through. He was also reunited with Ravenholdt agent Barbara Friendly, Jammal Hildebrand and Kid Gorgeous. He was saddened when he learned of Magyver McGowan's fate. Together, they mounted an assault on Ginchar, aiming to reclaim the city. It was a trap. Kruel consumed the life-forces of those in a great radius around himself to fuel his transformation into the Void God. Warren found himself left on Azeroth as the rest of the rest was thrust into the Realm of Shadows. The corpses of those he had absorbed, such as Minerva von Xie, were left behind. As Warren could not find Amarian's corpse, he had hope that she had survived. Warren met the Usurped, a strange creature. It explained to Warren that it had once been the God of the Shadow Realm, but that after ascending to the Void God form Kruel had stolen his power and his realm. The Void God attacked the crater, collapsing it. Warren was saved by the Usurped and was deposited at Ginutzim. He interrupted the wedding of Linus Wrynn and Arinre Greymane, destroying a corrupting trinket held by Linus in the process. Warning them of the impending danger, he fled, barely escaping death by way of the Void God's Sanctions. He found his way to a tree covered hill, and the Usurped followed him. The Usurped revealed to Warren that he had discovered a weakness within the Void God. His absorption of Minerva had permanently polluted his being with the essence of the Other. Additionally, he was trapped for the time being in a rift between Azeroth and the Realm of Shadows. However, the Void God was releasing a viral corruption onto the land that attacked the mind, and Warren was the first to be effected by it. Amarian, who had escaped the Plane of Shadows, found Warren and tended to him. The being known as Giren found them and cured Warren before entering the Shadow Realm to stop Kruel on the other side. Meanwhile, the Void God broke free and began rampaging. He began marching to Zanzifos, casually destroying Fairmill in the process. The Usurped confronted the Void God in a moment of weakness, banishing him to the Realm of Shadows and sealing the rift. The Usurped then died. Category:Characters Category:Pagans Category:Humans